Various devices may include one or more frequency generation circuits.
A frequency generation circuit may include a Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO) controlled by a Phase-locked-loop (PLL), to generate a source frequency, and a Local Oscillator (LO) generator to convert the source frequency into a frequency signal according to a preset conversion ratio.
Some devices may include a plurality of frequency generation circuits to generate a respective plurality of frequency signals.
For example, a wireless communication device may include a plurality of frequency generation circuits to generate a plurality of carrier signal frequencies corresponding to a plurality of wireless communication frequency channels.